Sommer, unvollendet
by yoho
Summary: „Meinst du, wir werden dann immer noch so verrückte Sachen machen, in unserem langweiligen Leben?“, fragte Hermine.  „Möchtest du sie denn noch machen?“  „Jederzeit.“  „Dann werden wir sie auch machen“, sagte Harry.


Title: Sommer unvollendet

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Ich werd' die Sommer vermissen", sagte Harry. Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn: „Meinst du, wir werden dann immer noch so verrückte Sachen machen, in unserem langweiligen Leben?" - „Möchtest du sie denn noch machen?" - Hermine kicherte an seinen Rücken: „Jederzeit." - „Dann werden wir sie auch machen."

Authors Note: In vielen Fanfictions, die ich gelesen habe, ist Harry nach Hogwarts entweder erfolgreicher Auror oder Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Aber vielleicht möchte Harry ja nur ein ganz ‚normales' Leben?

Den Titel der Geschichte habe ich der Fanfiction ‚Autumn Unfinished' von ‚LittleCreek' entliehen. Außerdem habe ich mich von der Geschichte ‚Being Boring' von ‚jetso' inspirieren lassen. Beide sind auf portkey dot org erschienen.

Danke an daeny für die geduldige Beta-Arbeit.

Disclaimer: Harry und Hermine gehören immer noch Frau Rowling. Janek und der Plot gehören mir.

**Sommer, unvollendet**

Hermine liebte diese stillen Abende am See. Der Wind war eingeschlafen, das Wasser war glatt und während die Luft langsam abkühlte, strahlten die Felsen, die tagsüber in der Sonne gelegen hatten, noch eine angenehme Wärme aus.

Es war der dritte Sommer, den sie im Norden verbrachten. Sie reisten Mitte Juni aus England ab und kehrten erst Ende September wieder zurück. Sie konnten es sich leisten. Ihre gelegentlichen Einsätze für das Aurorenbüro des Zaubereiministeriums wurden hervorragend bezahlt.

Harry kam den Pfad von der Hütte herunter. Er hatte eine Decke in der Hand, die er auf den Felsen ausbreitete und sie legten sich nebeneinander. Diese abendlichen Treffen waren für sie zu einer Art Ritual geworden. Die Tage gehörten Janek, ihren finnischen Freunden und dem Sommer. Die Abende gehörten ihnen.

„Schläft er?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte.

Aus der Ferne hörten sie das Geräusch eines Motorbootes, das irgendwo außerhalb der Bucht über den See fuhr.

„Hedwig ist gekommen", sagte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Post von McGonagall."

„Was will Minerva von uns? Ist was passiert?"

Statt einer Antwort reichte Harry ihr den Brief: „Lies!"

… _werde ich aus gesundheitlichen Gründen in Zukunft etwas kürzer treten müssen. Deshalb würde ich Sie gerne als meinen Nachfolger einarbeiten. Ich persönlich würde mich über eine Zusage sehr freuen. In Erwartung Ihrer Antwort. Mit ganz lieben Grüßen auch an Hermine – Minerva McGonagall_

„Ausgerechnet Verwandlung." Hermine schmunzelte. „War nicht gerade dein stärkstes Fach."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Für Anfänger würde es reichen und den Rest könnte ich lernen. Außerdem hätt' ich ja dich."

Sie lagen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Hermine war es schließlich, die redete.

„Du könntest nicht mehr für's Aurorenbüro arbeiten."

„Du auch nicht, wenn du mit mir nach Hogwarts kommen würdest. Jemand müsste bei Janek sein, während ich unterrichte."

„Mein Herz hängt nicht dran", sagte Hermine.

„Ich dachte immer, die Einsätze wären dir wichtig?"

„Waren sie auch mal."

„Und jetzt nicht mehr?"

Hermine seufzte: „Ich hab' beim letzten Mal Angst gehabt."

„Ich hab' auch Angst, wenn ich draußen bin. Das ist ganz normal."

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich nicht mehr richtig funktioniert habe."

„Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

„Trotzdem", sagte Harry, „wenn ich McGonagalls Angebot annehme, das würde doch furchtbar langweilig für uns. Ich würde jeden Tag das gleiche machen. Und das schlimmste, was passieren könnte, wäre eine misslungene Verwandlung. Keine fremden Länder mehr, keine exotischen Einsatzorte, keine Reisen."

„Na und", sagte Hermine. „Was wäre schlimm daran?"

„Und was willst du überhaupt machen, während ich unterrichte?"

„Wir haben uns doch bisher auch immer die Aufträge geteilt… – Warum teilen wir uns nicht auch die Stelle als Lehrer?"

Harry schwieg, dann kicherte er.

„Ich möchte zu gerne McGonagalls Gesicht sehen, wenn sie das hört."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein Problem damit haben würde", sagte Hermine.

Die nächsten Minuten sahen sie ihrem nächsten Nachbarn Mikka zu, der sein Anglerboot über die Bucht zu seinem Lieblingsplatz ruderte.

„Weist du eigentlich, was du da vorschlägst?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Hermine räkelte sich und richtete sich dann auf.

„Harry, wie lange kennst du mich jetzt?"

Er überlegte kurz: „Neun Jahre, elf Monate und fünfzehn Tage."

Hermine lachte.

„So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen. Aber hast du in den neun Jahren, elf Monaten und fünfzehn Tagen einmal erlebt, dass ich wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen habe, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken?"

„Wie lange denkst du schon darüber nach?"

„Seit ich Angst gehabt habe. Seitdem denke ich, wir sollten aufhören."

„Und vor so einem normalen Alltag hast du keine Angst?"

„Ich freue mich drauf", sagte Hermine. „Ich möchte diese ganzen langweiligen Sachen mit dir machen…"

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Jede Nacht mit dir im gleichen Bett liegen, morgens mit dir zusammen aufstehen, jeden Tag zur gleichen Zeit nach Hause kommen, mit dir zusammen Essen kochen, am Samstag mit dir Wäsche aufhängen und am Sonntag Freunde besuchen. Einkaufen gehen, im Garten Gemüse pflanzen, mit dir um den See spazieren oder einfach mal in der Sonne liegen und mir dann Gedanken darüber machen, dass ich die Sahne fürs Abendessen vergessen habe."

„Klingt verlockend", meinte Harry und schmunzelte. „Aber wir müssten hören, was Janek davon hält."

„Der fragt mir schon seit einem Jahr Löcher in den Bauch, wann er nach Hogwarts darf und wie das da ist."

„Gibt es auf Hogwarts Kinder in seinem Alter?"

„Nein, aber in Hogsmeade. Dort gibt es auch eine Grundschule. Und ich würde ihn weiter selber unterrichten."

„Dürfen Lehrer eigentlich ganz im Schloss wohnen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich möchte gar nicht im Schloss wohnen", sagte Hermine. „Alleine schon wegen Janek. Wir finden bestimmt was in Hogsmeade."

„Wie wär's mit der Heulenden Hütte?"

„Hwoooooo!" Hermine heulte wie ein Wolf und Mikka zuckte in seinem Anglerkahn draußen in der Bucht so zusammen, dass das ganze Boot ins Schwanken geriet.

Harry lachte schallend.

„Wir müssten uns vorher noch um eine Menge Sachen kümmern. Der Umzug, Unterrichtsstunden vorbereiten, Janek das Schloss und Hogsmeade zeigen."

„Wann brechen wir auf?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir würden das Ende des Sommers verpassen", sagte Harry.

„Der Sommer geht auch auf Hogwarts irgendwann zu Ende."

„Aber nicht so wie hier."

„Nein nicht so wie hier." Hermine reckte sich und betrachtete den Himmel, der sich langsam graublau färbte.

„Schicken wir Hedwig noch heute Nacht los?"

„Morgen früh wird auch reichen. Und dann sollten wir in Ruhe allen hier auf Wiedersehen sagen."

„Ich werd' die Sommer vermissen", sagte Harry.

„Ich werde sie auch vermissen."

„Wollen wir hier draußen schlafen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Accio Bettzeug!", sagte Harry.

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn und seufzte.

„Meinst du, wir werden dann immer noch so verrückte Sachen machen, in unserem langweiligen Leben?"

„Kommt ganz drauf an. Möchtest du sie denn noch machen?"

Hermine kicherte an Harrys Rücken und küsste ihn in den Nacken: „Jederzeit."

„Dann werden wir sie auch machen."

Sie schwiegen und lauschten dem Quietschen der Dollen, als Mikka sein Boot zu einer anderen Stelle ruderte. Hermine tastete schließlich nach ihrem Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und das Quietschen hörte auf.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."


End file.
